The Wedding Night
by Theresalwaysaprice
Summary: It's Belle and Rumple's wedding night and Belle is happy but nervous as well. It's not only her first time with Rumple, but with any man for that matter. The world she grew up in sex was not talked about so openly so she knows nothing about it.


**A/N: I was inspired to write a wedding night scene as we probably won't see one on the show. I hope no one else has already done this. This is my first time writing an intimate scene by myself so constructive criticism is requested. This is sweet, awkward, cute scene of not only their wedding night, but Belle's first time as well.**

Belle was trembling as she anticipated what was going to happen next as she stood in the foyer of the house-there house-with Rumple standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. She was officially Mrs. Gold and was going to give herself fully to Rumple as his wife, finally.

"Are you happy Mrs. Gold?" he asked as he kissed her cheek and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh yes, very happy Mr. Gold. I like hearing you call me that by the way," she replied not being able to hide the grin on her lips. She sighed as she leaned against him enjoying basking in this beautiful moment that she hoped would last forever.

"Now, there is one tradition that you do once you're married," Rumple said.

Pushing his hands off of her belly so she could change positions to face him she asked raising her brow in suspicion "And what is that?".

"The couple **must** consummate the marriage," he said being playfully serious.

"We must?" she asked.

He nodded grinning mischievously as he scooped her up in his arms making her giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and in a puff of purple smoke they were in the bedroom.

Belle was silent as she looked around the room that was the same, but different at the as well as she was no longer the person she was when she first stayed in this room. She began to tremble again as they stood there.

"Are you alright my darling?" he asked frowning as he felt her whole body shaking.

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous," she admitted, "but in a good way." She added the last part to reassure him as he continued to frown, but a smile appeared when she added that part.

He gently put her down and kissed her softly on the lips and caressed her cheek. "I promise I will be as gentle as possible, and if you want to stop we will." She nodded smiling at his sweet reassuring words that he be would gentle and stop if she wanted to stop.

"I'll be right back," she then said kissing the hand that had caressed her cheek and he nodded as she walked to the bathroom.

Belle slipped into the bathroom and once the door was closed she leaned against the door taking several deep breaths to calm her beating heart. "_By the Gods, how that man makes me feel_," she muttered to herself as she stepped away from the door. Approaching the sink Belle rested her hands upon the porcelain sink studying her reflection in the mirror, and she turned the knobs on the sink adjusting them until the water was a perfect temperature. Cupping her hands she held the luke warm water in her hands and splashed her face with the cool water sighing deeply as it felt good on her face. She set to work brushing her teeth first after she washed her face and began the process of undressing herself.

Rumple after taking his jacket off and hung it on a hanger, and hung it up on the door as he waited for Belle. He wondered what she was doing in there as he sat on the bed unlacing his shoelaces so he could remove them. Rumple didn't understand women and why they took so long in bathroom. Once his shoes were off, Rumple lay on the bed resting his head on the pillow, and closed his eyes for a moment as he waited for his new wife to emerge from the bathroom.

"Ahem," Belle said as she emerged a few moments later.

Rumple sat up and his jaw slackened as he gaped at his wife, who stood there with her long auburn tresses draped over her shoulders on both sides, and standing in his bathrobe, which was partially opened revealing that she was only in her panties.

"I hope you don't mind that I already removed my clothing," she said smiling sheepishly.

"You're so beautiful," was all he could say shaking his head as if he still couldn't fathom that she was his forever. Her cheeks felt warm as a shiver ran through her body on hearing his words.

Slowly she walked over to the bed trying to calm herself again as she was still incredibly nervous and his sweet words didn't help either as it just added to her nerves. Once she was in front of the bed Belle found herself standing between Rumple's legs, and put both her hands on his cheeks softly stroking them. She lost herself in his warm brown eyes as she lovingly stroked his face. She felt those brown eyes on her shining blue ones. She untied the band that held her robe together exposing to him her plump breasts and shapely frame.

Rumple now felt absolutely terrified as Belle emerged from the bathroom and was before him in only his robe. His heart began to thump loudly inside his chest as she approached him and as she stood before him she leaned forward tenderly placing her lips on his. Pressing his palms on the bed he scooted back gazing into Belle's sky blue eyes as she eased herself on bed. She placed her knees on the bedspread as she worked to remove his shirt. It was a slow process as she tried to unbutton his shirt while still sucking on his moist lips that always tasted so good.

With his own hands on her hips Rumple eased her panties off, and down her long legs revealing her womanly private parts to him. Of course, Rumple was a bit distracted by her lips, which tasted of strawberry lip balm. Finally, she had managed the first button, but realized she would need to concentrate so she stopped kissing him to finish undoing the buttons.

He chuckled softly as he realized she was having trouble. "Sweetheart let me help you," he said and Belle flushed.

"I feel so embarrassed," she admitted as she covered her face with her hands.

"Don't be," he said removing her hands and lifted her chin then kissed her on the lips before he began to help her unbutton his shirt.

It took him a few minutes, but finally he unbuttoned a few more. She took over undoing the last few and eased the shirt off of him tossing it to the side, but before she could capture his mouth once more she removed his pants which were easier to handle.

Now, the part of her that desired him sexually would see the very thing that would mark her as his once he was inside of her. Closing her eyes, she mentally contemplated what she was about experience. She had never seen a man's penis before and wondered what was better, bigger or smaller? Bigger would probably hurt as it would stretch out the walls of her vagina, and would hurt more than if it was smaller so she decided smaller would be better for. It was her first time after all. If Rumple had a bigger one she wouldn't protest though, but hopefully it was somewhere in the middle in size.

"Are you alright?" Rumple asked as he noticed her eyes were closed.

Belle's cheeks heated again when he asked her what was wrong and she looked down at her hands fidgeting with her fingers.

"What is it my darling?" He asked again frowning.

"It's kind of embarrassing," she admitted.

"What is it, tell me?" He asked again smiling affectionately trying to get Belle to look at him.

"Being my first time I'm anxious about um," she hesitated, her cheeks turning an even brighter red. She rolled off of him feeling awkward bringing up something so personal, but he was now her husband so she had to just phrase it right.

He took her hands and brought them to his lips kissing them softly. "You don't have to be embarrassed my love," he assured her.

She nodded still looking down at her hands that were being kissed by him, which felt good right now, but she needed to express her concerns or she might never lose her virginity to him. "I'm concerned as I have never done this before. I know you said you would be gentle, but from what I heard…the size could make it hurt more," she blurted out the last thing and buried her face in her hands.

It was Rumple's turn to blush. He had sex before with both Milah and Cora, but with Belle she was inexperienced and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her on their wedding night.

"If you're not ready I can't wait, but to ease your concerns my um size is not so big that it would be more painful," he replied not being used to making that reassurance, but it was Belle so he didn't mind. "How about this to make things much more comfortable you can lie on the bed instead of me," he suggested preferring to be on top in actuality.

Slowly Belle removed her hands and a small smile reached her lips as relief swept over her. His reassurance that his manhood wasn't too big and that he could be on top eased her mind. "That does make me feel better," she said.

They quickly switched places with her lying on his golden silk sheets, which were really comfortable on her skin, and if her naked husband wasn't sitting on top of her she could have fallen asleep.

"Are you comfortable my darling?" He asked and she nodded. She loved how he always called her my darling or sweetheart. Gaston would only call her my lady or Belle, but it didn't matter as she never loved him. She had only agreed to marry Gaston because she was told by her father it was her duty as princess.

"Are you ready?" Any thoughts of her father or Gaston vanished as soon as Rumple spoke.

Closing her eyes again she took a couple breaths. "Yes," she said opening her eyes as she wanted to see it herself. Her nursemaid Mrs. Potts would be ashamed of her for having such thoughts as wanting to see her husband's penis before he put it inside of her, but seeing it would ease Belle's mind.

Instead of showing it to her right away though Rumple leaned down and captured her mouth before she could speak or question why he wasn't showing it to her. As he sucked on her luscious lips Belle wrapped her arms around his neck, not thinking about her confusion from earlier, and she intertwined her fingers within his strands of soft brown hair. It felt so good whenever he kissed her, and she could feel his strong legs rub up against her own and then wrap securely around hers. She enjoyed having his tongue slide down her throat and smiled to herself as she remembered the first time he put his tongue down her throat. She had been surprised and worried she would choke, but she liked it eventually feeling comfortable to try it herself.

Her eyes were now closed, but opened them frowning when he stopped kissing her lips. Her frown turned back into smile after a second when he started sucking on neck making her shiver. That was not the only thing that was happening as she could feel leaking down below. Belle was being pleasured enough that she didn't even notice, and was now moaning to show her appreciation at what he was doing. Sucking and kissing her on the neck was nothing compared to what he started to do next as he placed his hands on her breasts and with his two fingers started to gently rub her nipples in a circular motion. She clutched the sheets tightly trying not scream at this point as she felt the different things he was doing to her.

"Oh, by the Gods," she moaned. What was this man doing to her she couldn't comprehend, but she liked it and wanted more. This was only the beginning though as he didn't put himself inside of her yet, and she was becoming eager for him to do just that.

Her wish was granted as Rumple easily slid himself inside of her, which at first she didn't notice until he started to push on her now moist walls. It took a few thrusts and hard pushes—that were slightly painful for her- until finally he broke through and in doing so caused her to soak his whole penis with her juices. When he did that she gave up holding it in and released cry of pleasure at this instant gift gratification. Belle released two more times, screaming louder than both times, before he let go of his own juices soaking her walls just as she soaked his penis. She did not realize she was sweating until he stopped and carefully brought himself out of her vagina and rolled off of her.

"So that's what I've been waiting," she said breathless from their exertions. "Well I'm not disappointed." She turned to face Rumple with a satisfied smile on her lips.

He chuckled. "I'm glad. I hope I didn't hurt you?"

"There was a little pain," she admitted, "but nothing I regret experiencing, my love." She scooted closer to him kissing him on the cheek.

Rumple wrapped his arms around her as she rested her hand on the smooth flesh of his chest. She sighed deeply feeling very relaxed as she lay securely in his arms.

"Um Rumple, if you don't mind can I um see it?" She asked breaking the peaceful silence that had fallen between them as she looked up at him sheepishly. "I've never seen one before and I'm curious as to what it looks like. I didn't want to look it up in my books I was embarrassed, not that this isn't embarrassing as well, I would like to know." Rumple raised his brow as he looked at Belle, who was resisting the temptation to hide her face, but she made the ridiculous request so she wasn't going to hide from him or the question. It took a second but he smiled and nodded lifted up the sheet for her.

Going she saw it right away, and she was intrigued by its size as it looked somewhere in the middle of big and small, and was still currently shrinking from their sexual interactions from a few minutes ago. She returned to the surface feeling satisfied that she now knew what a penis looked like.

"Does it meet your standards my lady?" He teased.

"Oh yes, I wasn't disappointed my lord husband," she teased back.

Rumple tickled the bottom of her feet with his toes making her giggle. "Stop it," she tried to say through her giggles, but he then began to tickle her on her side of her waist making her giggle even more. "Stop, stop it."

"What's the magic word?" He asked.

"**Please** stop it," she said.

"Good enough," he said and he did as she requested.

They were silent once again, but this time Rumple interrupted the silence. "Belle, I want you to know that asking you to marry me was the easiest and best decision I have ever made in my entire life. This has been one of the best nights of my life."

His words made her eyes shine and tears slide down her cheeks. "I don't know what to say, but hearing you say that makes me glad that I can call myself your wife. I didn't think when I got married I would hear such sweet words from my husband or love him so immensely, but I did and I do." Her voice came out sounding shaky as she spoke and she kissed him on the lips letting the kiss linger for a moment. Seeing her still crying Rumple with his finger carefully wiped away a single tear off of her cheek and kissed her closed eyelids.

"I'm yours now Rumple," she said looking into his beautiful brown eyes.

"It's forever Dearie," he replied and she couldn't help but smile as he repeated the familiar warning that he gave her long ago.

"Rumplestiltskin's wife forever," she said touching her finger to her chin furrowing her brow. "I think I like that deal," she said finally and held out her hand for him to shake, but instead he kissed her fingers one by one.


End file.
